A New life
by brittswarek
Summary: Andy over hears some heartbreaking news. So she takes of again- Alone. To a New life
1. Chapter 1

**I own to rights :(**

**So here is one of the ideas I have. Let me know if you like it.**

**It the next chapter new character's will be brought in Andy's new partner.**

* * *

It's been Six months since she had told Sam that she knew when the odds were against her and when to walk away.

She was trying her best to get along with Marlo; she was kind of trying to be Sam's friend, but she still kept him at a distance.

Andy would even say that she was trying too get over him with the help of Nick.

But they called it quits, and decided that it would be best to put that behind them and just be friends.

Since being home from UC, Andy's been catching up with her friends, resuming her life.

Her friendship with Gail was back to being on speaking terms, it wasn't great, but it was getting better.

She loved the feeling of being UC and would do it again (maybe). She'd even say that she missed it.

Then, last week when Blackstone approached her for one she turned it down. He told her an offer would always be open for her.

She thought in another few months she would try for another UC but right now she was happy being with her friends, doing her job, and spending time with the little family she did have.

Everything was fine, until she got some heart dropping news.

Now she is waiting on Blackstone to pick her up from her apartment.

* * *

She had been in the shower when the locker room door opened. It was Marlo and Chloe.

"Why are you so happy today ma'am?" Chloe asked.

Andy could just see Marlo turning around with a huge smile on her face.

Marlo checked to see if anyone was in the room but didn't check the showers, so she answered "Sam asked me to move in with him."

"That's great. So I guess you guys are serious?"

"Yeah I think we are. I'm going to go meet him."

Chloe said bye, the door closing behind her as she left.

Andy saw Marlo digging in her locker when she rushed by her, and headed for her own locker.

Chloe knew some about the McSwarek drama, she just didn't know the details.

And now she knew that McNally had just heard about her moving in with Sam.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep, totally fine." Andy said putting her stuff into her bag in a hurry.

"You sure? I know you heard."

"Yep I fine. With everything. See you around."

Andy walked out not really wanting to talk too anyone.

She just wanted to get home and make that phone call. But of course with her luck she did run into someone. Like ran straight into them.

"Where's the fire McNally?" Sam chuckled.

'Damn it' she thought. "Nowhere Sir, Just really tired."

Sam looked in her eyes. There was unshed tears. "You okay?"

"Couldn't be better. No need to worry about me. You have a girlfriend to worry about. Night." And she brushed passed him.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Blackstone asked when she got into the car.

"Yep. Nothing I want more."

"Okay lets go." He started the car.

"I..I just need you too give these to Traci and Nick."

"You know you can't tell them the project you're working on."

He said pulling out into traffic.

"I know it's just telling them I'm under so they don't freak out since I don't know my partner yet."

"Okay. So let's go over you're back story…" He said as they drove away into the darkness.

Driving away from her friends and family. From her heartbreak.

Now she's going to be someone that didn't have any of that. Just what she wanted.

A new life.

* * *

**Okay. Let me know what you think in the box underneath :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! That all I k!ind say by the reviews. There are/were awesome. And Please don't throw your phone!**

** Just to let you guys know there is a catch to Marlo moving in. Hang with me with McSwarek. They are not going to get back together in a snap of someones fingers. (If they were they would of been together the day after they broke up.)**

** New characters will be brought in next chapter. BTW Jelly Bean Jenna is Awesome!**

**I don't own Rookie blue :(**

* * *

The next day Blackstone gave the letters to Nick and Traci. He found them at the barn starting their shifts and handed the letters over with no emotion playing out on his face.

_Traci,_

_I'm so sorry about doing this again. But I need a new break; From life in general and from heartbreak. No it has nothing to do with Nick. We decided it was best to be friends. The heartbreak I'm talking about is with Sam. I know I said I was done with him, but it's still hard. Watching the man you love move on and move in with his girl._

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving again. I'm not sure when I will be back. But always remember I love you. When I come back and if you're not mad at me we will have a girl's night._

_Always_

_Andy McNally_

* * *

_Nick,_

_Don't be to upset I went alone. But I need to do this for myself. And don't go to Blackstone looking to get in on it to protect me. I'm a big girl I can take of myself. _

_You may want to know why I left. Heartbreak. No not US. Sam. I know I told you I was over the guy. But I guess not. I'm sorry If I hurt you trying to get over him which didn't help but it had its moments. Bye for now Nick_

_Always_

_Andy McNally _

_..._

Traci didn't know how to react, and Nick just stared blankly at the page in his hand.

Each of them read their letters alone, in private, but together their emotions were the same; sadness at knowing that Andy had run again, and that she might never come home.

* * *

**OKay let me know what you think in the box below. :) Have any ideas please share will try to include them. and Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted the letter out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has gotten in the way. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy Rookie Blue tonight.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Two nights after Andy left, Frank got the call letting him know. He figured, but the call confirmed it.

He was having dinner with Noelle and Chloe.

Frank came back to the table after the phone call looking worried.

"Frank?" Noelle said looking at him. She just knew that something was bothering him.

"That was Guns and Gangs letting me know that one of mine has gone under."

"Who?" Chloe asked. She was becoming great friends with everyone.

"McNally." Frank said pinching the bridge of his nose as he said a silent prayer.

"I guess she didn't take the news so well."

Frank snapped his head up at her. "What news?" Had he missed something?

"Swarek asked Cruz to move in."

"Idiot! I swear he is an idiot." Noelle said.

"You bet he is." Frank said at the stupid game Sam thought he was playing. Of course Sam had to watch Andy with Luke. But '_An eye for an eye'_ isn't how love works.

And the whole night with Andy and Nick was just Andy trying to move on.

_Trying _to move on.

* * *

The next day in parade, Frank handed out assignments and ended it with "Serve, protect and stopping being an idiot."

Sam was in his office when Frank came in. Frank didn't say a word just dropped off a piece of paper and started for the door.

"What's this?" Sam asked confused when he saw the '_Change of Address_' notification when he picked it up. "I'm not moving Frank."

"No but apparently Cruz is." Frank said over his shoulder.

"Then why are you giving it to me? Shouldn't it go to her?"

"Quit playing games Swarek!" Frank said coming back into the office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said getting pissed off.

"Oh so you don't know that Marlo is moving in with you?"

"What?"

"I'm done Sam. You need to stop being an idiot."

"Marlo isn't moving in with me. She's just staying with me while her place is being worked on."

"She told Price you guys were moving in together."

Sam was beyond pissed right now. "god."

Then he started to think that he hasn't seen his secret, not so secret favorite brunette. He looked up at Frank. "Andy?"

"UC."

"Damn it." Sam said getting up from his desk and looking out into the bullpen. He knew a few detail about some of the UC going on.

"Which one?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Sam went to interrupt but Frank stopped him. "She's still in Ontario. That's all you're getting. You stay away from this."

Sam just nodded and walked out of the barn heading towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Frank yelled after him.

"I'm going to fix my problem."

* * *

On the other side of town Marlo was unpacking some of her things. When she put her medicine container on the top of Sam's dresser, it toppled over and some of the pills fell out into Sam's almost closed top drawer.

She started digging around in the drawer too gather them. She almost had all of them in her hand when she found a velvet box.

She put the pills she had in her hands back into the bottle and focused on the box in her hand.

She opened it and found a simple but gorgeous ring nestled inside. She was so lost looking at the ring that she didn't even hear Sam come in the house.

"What are you doing?" Sam said in the doorway, arms crossed. Not looking very pleased.

He startled Marlo and she jumped and bumped against the dresser and made her bottle fall over again, with her pills spilling out across the floor.

"What is this?" Marlo asked not caring at the moment that her medicine was all over the floor.

"Nothing for you." He said coming to take it from her. He looked down at the medicine scattered on the floor when he stood on them and the light crunching drew his attention. He picked up the bottle and looked at her . "And what is this?"

"Nothing for you!" She said taking the bottle from him and dropping to her knees panicking as her hands shot out and started picking up the pills.

Sam had to think for minute about what kind of medicine it was. "What do you have bipolar medicine?"

"Why do you have an engagement ring?"

"Answer my question first."

"Why do you think." She told him.

Sam didn't look at all pleased now. He couldn't even talk.

"And now you're going to break up with me because of it."

"No I'm going to break up with you because this;" Sam said waving the small velvet box between them. "was never going to work. Especially with you telling someone we are moving in together."

Marlo couldn't say anything. She had spread the rumor in a moment of weakness.

Now she had face it.

She just ruined everything with Sam. That was when she figured out who the ring was for.

_Andy._

* * *

No so far away, on the rougher side of town Andy lays in her new UC apartment.

Going over and over her new ID, her new life.

Kayla Browning; Not Andy McNally.

From a small town in Georgia. Not from Toronto.

Which also means she had to have a country accent, like a small town girl would have.

She came here for a fresh start. Not to get away from heartbreak.

In love with Tony Dixon; Her new partner. UC name. Not Sam Swarek.

New partner Xavier Reed. Not Nick Collins.

Yep she's got this.

A new Life.

* * *

Okay guys let me know what you think in the box below. If you have any ideas let me know. Also sorry its short I will try to update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four. I got to say all the reviews are awesome. Linda P- I'm born and raised in Georgia also. **

**Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

* * *

Sam sat on the edge of his bed holding the velvet box.

After Marlo had gathered her stuff and left.

He told her if she didn't tell Frank about her illness he would. He couldn't believe she lied about something so serious.

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out; he didn't want to think about it anymore.

He looked down at the box in his hand and smiled. He remembers it like it was yesterday when he bought the ring.

It was when He and Andy were happy.

* * *

_It was the morning after she had told him she loves him. God knows he loves her too. He just could form the words to come out. He pulled his normal routine. Make love to her all night and wake her up early enough to do it again, and leave to meet Jerry. _

_Except this time they didn't meet at on court or the barn. They met at a dinner right down the road from a jewelry store. _

_Jerry and Sam were sitting in a booth clear view of the other patrons._

"_What's up Sammy?" Jerry broke him from thought. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Spill. I haven't seen you this happy in forever. Well ever."_

"_She loves me." He told him popping out the dimples._

"_Who?" Jerry asked confused. He already knew Andy loves Sam. He thought Sam knew too._

"_Peck," Sam said and lightly kicked Jerry. "You idiot what do you mean who. Andy. She told me yesterday that she loves me."_

"_Oh I thought you knew."_

"_Yeah but she actually told me."_

"_Well did you say it back?"_

_He just gave Jerry a look saying no._

"_Idiot! Why the hell not?"_

"_She told me I didn't have too."_

"_Idiot."_

"_I have an idea better that saying it."_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me?"_

_The got up and walked to the jewelry store as soon as Sam paid their bill. _

"_You know she doesn't wear a lot of jewelry."_

"_Yeah but she will this." Sam said pointing at the ring._

"_Sam?"_

"_She loves me. I love her too. She's it for me Jer."_

* * *

"So tell me about yourself McNally." Xavier said.

This was the first time they met, but she already knew from the file that Xavier was average built, Ex-military. Cop from 27th. Dark skin and sounded pretty handsome.

"Not much to tell. Just need a change for a little bit."

"Didn't you just get back from UC? Now why would you want to do another so quickly? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're running."

Andy didn't answer.

"Hit a nerve did I? Look Andy we've got get to know each other so we can pull this off. We need to know the real each other so we can be Tony and Kayla. And bring down Anton Fisher Okay."

So they got to know each other. About Luke, Sam, and Nick. Xavier learned almost everything except the fact that she had run again.

Andy learned where he grew up. Anything that happen over seas; the things the news didn't tell you about war.

* * *

The next day at work, Sam was very tired. He didn't sleep most of the night because he was worried about Andy.

The unknown scared him. He didn't know where she was or who she was trying to bring down.

He snapped out of though when Traci came it. "You need do something about your girlfriend. She's in a bitchy mood. What, she doesn't like playing house?"

"Is Price telling everyone that?"

"What? That you're playing house?"

"We are not playing house."

"My bad; living together. Is that better Swarek?"

"No. Because we are not doing that either."

"So that's why she in a bad mood."

"That and other reasons."

"Like? Because I can only take so much of her being a bitch. So you guys need to fix it."

"We broke up. There's one. She lied to me there's two. She help spread the rumor we were moving in together. I guess that's how you found out."

"What? You guys are not moving in together?"

"Nope, never were."

"Damn it." She said pushing away from her desk.

"What?"

Traci didn't say anything just handed him the letter Andy had wrote to her.

After Sam read the letter, he needed some air.

She still loves him.

She ran from heart break.

Heart break caused by him.

* * *

So let me know what you think in the box below. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer**** I don't know own Rookie Blue...**

**I would like to thank Jelly Bean Jenna, my friends Xavier, James and Fiona.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sam was trying everything and anything he could to find out Andy's whereabouts.

Talking to his CI's eventually went to him talking to anyone that could give him any idea of where to look.

It was driving him crazy.

He and Traci were back on the same page, Nick; that was another story, but that was also because they haven't talked yet.

Marlo and him were just about on speaking terms now.

For anything work related only.

She had told Frank about her being bipolar. He put her on desk until farther notice.

Marlo was trying to get back into good graces with Sam so she started her own search for Andy. Maybe one day they could be friends.

* * *

Andy was sitting at a coffee shop waiting on Xavier to come for his lunch. She started to think over the last few weeks.

Her and Xavier were getting closer.

She also started to have feelings for him,

_ or so she thinks._

After all, he is very attractive. Maybe out on this 'new life' he could help her forget her heart ache.

She was brought out of thought when a man got her attention.

"Kayla?" The guy asked her.

"Yeah?" She looked at him confused.

"I'm Anton. Tony's boss."

_Shit._

She wasn't supposed to meet him yet. "Oh Hi! Sorry Tony isn't here yet."

"Can I sit?" He pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Sure." She was nervous as hell right now. "What can I do for you?"

"Tony said you were good with computer stuff."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well I have a job if you're want it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Just let me know."

"I'll talk to Tony and let you know."

_BINGO_ her way into the operation.

* * *

Sam had; had it up to his eye balls with Nick's snide remarks. They were about to have it all out in the hallway of the station when they both decided to go to an interview room- the same interview room.

As soon as the door was shut it all started.

"What the hell is you're problem Collins!" Sam barked at him.

"You!" Nick yelled back.

"Why?"

"You broke my best friends heart and made her run again. Just because you can't get your head out of your ass! She still loves you."

"You think I don't know that. I'm trying to fix it. Ever since I figured out she was gone I've been doing everything in my power to find her. I still love her too."

"If you still love her, then why were you with Marlo? Why were going to let Marlo move in with you?"

"I was an idiot for trying to move on. I'm still an idiot for trying. And as far as Marlo moving in with me, that was never going to happen. She was off her meds and imagine it."

"What do you mean off her meds?"

"She has bipolar. It was never going to happen. Not when my heart belongs to someone else."

"Is that why she's on desk?"

"Yeah. So can we stop being asses to each other and get Andy back home?"

"Yeah,"

So after that they started working together with Traci also to try and find Andy. But they didn't know Marlo was also helping in er own way.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid? Talking to him alone. He's a dangerous guy Andy!" Xavier yelled at her in their UC apartment.

"I'm not stupid. And it's not like we were completely alone. We were at a coffee shop. And I can take care of myself! Why the hell do you care." She yells right back at him.

"You really don't know do you?" Xavier asked her.

He has tried to let her know he has feelings for her,

_ or he thought he was._

Obviously, she had missed it.

He hasn't felt like this since his last relationship. That ended badly. She was hiding a secret from him and everyone. He loved the girl, but she flipped because she was scared he would look at her differently.

"Know what?"

"I care about you."

"Yeah only because I'm your partner right now."

"No. More?" He said stepping closer.

"More?" She questioned as her eyebrows shot up.

"More," He reached out to her and pulled him to her, crashing their lips together, Andy responding.

Maybe she could still forget. Maybe there is something with her and Xavier.

* * *

Sam was running late. He had check up on a clue he had gotten from a CI about Andy's whereabouts. He walked in to the office he shared with Nash. He noticed someone was at his desk. She was new. A Rookie. Of course he forgot about the new batch of Rookies coming.

"Nash why is there a Rookie in my chair?" He asked. Silently mad.

Before Traci could answer the rookie turned to him. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at the rookie that was in his chair dumb struck. "Fiona?"

* * *

**Okay please don't hate me. I promise this is a McSwarek. Let me know what you think in the box below.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How is everyone doing?**

**I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and follows.**

**BTW don't hate me for this chapter. I promise this is going to McSwarek. But I trying to keep it as real as possible. **

**_Happy Late Birthday to Ben Bass. Who is a very sexy 4_5**

**I don't know own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"You know we just skipped a lot of stages here." Andy said laying half on top of Xavier.

"Oh yeah like what?" He asked while drawling lazy patterns on her bare back.

"We barely know each other. And we just jumped into bed."

"Are you regretting what we did?" He asked hesitantly.

"No! I just want to get to know you better. You know the small things counts as much as the big things do."

"Okay, just ask me anything you want to know. I want to get to know you better too."

"You ask first. Anything you really want to know."

"Okay small things. Right?" He asked "What's your favorite ice cream."

"Pistachio," She told him as she remember the first time she tried it.

* * *

"_Come on Andy just try it." Sam argued with her._

"_No Sam, its green. What ice cream is supposed to be green."_

"_You'll never know till you try." He told her. Licking the ice cream cone in his hand._

_She blushed remembering a few days ago how he had woken her up._

"_Gimme that." _

_Sam smiled as he handed it over. He had won. _

_He watched as she tasted the green ice cream. His dimples came out as she moaned._

"_Wow, this is good. I think I may have a new favorite."_

"_I told you'll never know till you try." He said kissing her. Tasting the ice cream on her lips. _

_Yep. Pistachio would always be his favorite._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked the Rookie at his desk. Still in shock that she was in front of him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" She said getting up and walking over to him.

"You guys know each other?" Traci piped up trying to figure out what was going on.

Sam looked up at his partner and nodded his head. "Yeah. Traci Nash meet Fiona Swarek. My niece."

"You're what?"

"My niece. She's my sister's daughter."

"I didn't even know you have a sister, Swarek." Traci said with an eyebrow raised. Fiona also did the same.

"I'm a private guy when it comes to my personal stuff. Like my family. Only a handful of people know."

"I guess I'm not a part of the handful?" Traci asked somewhat serious and joking at the same time.

"I'm actually surprised Andy or Jerry didn't tell you." He said thinking about both of them.

"Wait I know Jerry. But who is Andy?" Fiona asked.

"McNally,"

"Oh McNally. Where is she? I want to meet her. The woman that stole his heart."

Sam looked away from his niece.

Fiona noticed the mood change quickly in room. She looked at her uncle then at Traci. "Okay what's going on?"

* * *

"Welcome to business Kayla." Anton said after signing her term of employment.

"Thanks," She said looking around the office.

"So I'm sure you know about my business. The part Tony works in."

"Yes. Tony and I don't keep stuff from one another."

"Okay, Well I hope you know how to keep your mouths shut when you're not here. I would hate to hurt a pretty face like yours." He said in a all serious tone. "Now, you will be handling all the paper work. For the shipments and buyers okay."

"Got it."

"Now let me show you around." He motioning for her to follow.

* * *

"Idiot!" Fiona said smacking Sam in back of the head. Sam had just told her about breaking up, telling Andy that he loves her while she was holding a bomb, making a joke of it afterwards. Andy leaving, her coming back, Marlo, Nick, and her leaving again.

"Hey, was the necessary?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, someone need to smack some sense back into you."

"I'm trying to fix it okay. Ever since she left again, I've been trying to find her."

"Well good. How can I help?"

"Oh no. You're not helping. This is me personally. You are a Rookie. You've got to get out there, learn to be a copper."

She went argue but Sam gave her a 'don't even try it look,' she huffed

"Fine."

"Who's you're TO?"

"Collins."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Xavier asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Andy had been with the company for a few days now.

"All those girls. They are so young." She said dropping the dish rag and putting her hands over his.

"I know, but this is what we are doing. Saving them." He said kissing her neck.

"I know. But I met one today. And she is so sweet. I don't want her to go through it. I want to..."

"What?"

"Buy her. Keep her safe here with us."

"Andy." He said warning her. Andy turned around in his arms.

"What? She doesn't want this. We buy her, under another name. Keep her here. When this is over we help her get started."

"Whats going to happen when Anton comes here?"

"We hide her. We have that secret room."

"I don't like it, but okay."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

**Leave a comment if you can. I love them. and I promise there is going to be Andy and Sam in end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey how is everyone doing? **

**So I'm sorry for the really short chapters. But its the best way for me right. If I do long chapters i lose interest and I'm sure you guys do too.**

**Also the Andy and Xavier 'loving' parts. I cringe writing them. (just wanted the throw that out there. I LOVE YOU XAVIER :])**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Please just let me go!" The girl argues with Andy.

Today Andy had bought the girl she has a connection with home.

"I will once I know you're safe." Andy said trying to confront her.

"No! I know you brought me. For what? Your own sick pleasure?"

"No! God No. I brought you to keep you safe."

"How? When you're working with him, helping him."

"I'm an undercover cop, I'm trying to take him down."

"Oh." Was all the girl could say.

"So you're going to be safe as long as I can help it."

The girl launched herself at Andy. "Thank you thanks you."

…

"How was you're first shift?" Sam asked looking up from his computer.

"It was good. Collins is a good teacher and totally hot."

Sam mumbled something she couldn't understand.

She laugh at him. "What?"

"Collins," giving her a pointed a look. "Is Nick. Nick as in…"

"Andy and Nick." She finished his sentence.

"Yeah,"

"Well that's over right?" He gave her a nod. "Well that doesn't mean I can't…"

"Okay, okay. I don't what to know anymore."

"Good to know."

"So any new leads on Andy?"

"Sadly no." He looked up at her. He sighed and closed his computer. "Come on let's go get something to eat." He said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

…

"So I think you need new clothes. What do you think?" Andy asked.

Andy and Hailey were trying to find her something to wear from the small collection of clothing that Andy had.

"I would love that but I don't have any money."

"Sweetie it's okay. Where do you want to go shopping?"

"I'm not sure I'm not from here."

"Well I know Target just opened up down town. You want to try there?"

"Okay,"

So they headed out to go shopping. But what they didn't know was someone was watching them.

…

"What are you doing?" Traci asked Marlo. Traci saw that whatever kept Marlo occupied was serious, she was lost in concentration with what she was doing.

Marlo stopped what she was doing and turned to Traci. "Just looking up something."

"Like?"

"None of your business."

"You know I could look up what you've been doing."

"Go ahead. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yeah we'll see about that." Traci said walking away.

Marlo was getting closer (she thinks) to finding Andy. She pulled up all OP going on now. Narrowed it down. Now she just had to figure out which one.

…

"You guys have fun?" Xavier asked from the stove where he was cooking dinner.

"Yeah, we found a lot of nice things." Andy said putting down the bags.

"Yeah, thanks you guys for helping me." Hailey said taking off her jacket.

"Hey it's no problem, and Andy wouldn't have it any other way." Xavier said wrapping his arms around Andy.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Target. It's really cool. I'm glad they are up here now."

"And how much did you spend?"

"Just over $100 but we could have saved 5% if we got their card. But we can't right now."

Xavier eyes popped out at how much they spent. His last girlfriend didn't spend that much when she went shopping. She barely went shopping.

"Ah. Okay, well come on food is almost done."

…

The next day on shift. Nick decided he should get to know his new rookie a bit better.

"So do you have a big family?"

"No, just my mom and uncle."

"Sam's a good a guy." He had put two and two together and figured out that her uncle was Sam on her first day.

"Yeah he's the best."

"He is," Nick agreed.

"If you think he's the best why did you try something with the girl who has his heart?"

"He was in a relationship and I liked Andy. She fun the be around."

"But still knowing her heart wasn't in it, you tried."

"Honestly I thought she was over it. Six months apart and coming back to be slap in the face with his new relationship. I thought she was ready. And she was the one that decided our friendship was something we couldn't lose."

Fiona process everything. "So you're single?"

Nick look at Fiona very shocked and the blunts of her.

…

"Oh Hey Anton. Tony isn't here." Andy said as she opened the door.

She said loud enough for Hailey to go hide.

"Oh that's okay. I wanted to talk to you." He said coming in and patting her on the cheek.

"Okay what can I do for you?" She said looking around the apartment hopping there wasn't anything to show that Hailey was here.

When she looked back at Anton he had a gun on her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave a comment below. If you guys have any ideas let me know. **

**BTW Fiona, Xavier, Hailey and Anton I all work with. They found out I right fanfic and wanted me to write them into my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Hope you guys are doing well.**

**Two more episodes of Rookie blue for another nine months. :( **

**Here is the next chapter. Also thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna**

**Disclaimer****. no rights **

* * *

Marlo had her research narrowed down to two operations. One going after drugs the other human trafficking. Now she just needs just to get up the nerve to go give it to Sam.

As she printed the info for them she considered how she was going to tell him; just giving him the file and walking away? Or telling him that she knows she screwed up and she was sorry? And then giving him the file.

Either way, this was her peace offering.

She gathers the papers and heads to his office. She takes a big breath and knocks on the door.

Sam just looks up from his computer, looks at her and looks back down at his screen.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Were not working a case that involves you. So what do we have to talk about?" Sam asked not looking at her.

"I have some information for you." She deadpanned.

"On a case?" Sam asked looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't supposed to work on any ongoing cases since she was put on desk.

"Personal."

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Sam said going back to looking at his computer.

"It's about Andy,"

Sam's head snapped up so fast it made Marlo dizzy.

Marlo just calmly walked over to his desk and put the file down. "I've narrowed it down to two operations that she could be on. It's my way of saying I'm sorry." After that Marlo starts to walk away.

Sam just watched her not knowing what to do.

Marlo stopped feet away from the door, "I do have a question." She said Turing to him.

Sam just continued to stare at her, still know knowing what to say.

"Would you have broken up with me if I didn't have bipolar?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Eventually yes. I should of done it sooner than I did. I tried to move on but it's hard when someone else has my heart."

"Can I have mine back?"

"Huh?" Sam looked at her confused.

"My heart. Sam I think I fell in love with you. That's why I stopped taking my meds. So I could feel it and not be numb."

"Marlo I never had your heart. If you loved me you would have felt it, even on your meds. So you still have yours. Just make sure you give to someone that deserves it and be honest with them."

Marlo just looked at Sam and smiled, "Thanks Detective," and left his office.

Sam was right, you can feel love no matter what. She didn't have to stop taking her meds to feel it.

* * *

"Andy? Hailey? I'm home." Xavier said coming in the door, carrying bags of groceries

But there was no reply.

"Guys a little help please!" He called out a little louder this time.

Still no reply.

Xavier putting bags on the table without dropping anything. He was intending on going to look for them when he saw blood in the living room.

He went for his gun and cleared the house. After clearing the house he took out his phone and called Blackstone as soon as his head was clear enough to make the call.

"Andy and Hailey are gone." He yells into the phone, full of panic.

* * *

"Andy? Andy? Come on Andy wake up." Hailey begged her.

"hmmm," Andy mumbled staring to wake up.

"Come on that's it." Hailey coaching her out of the state of unconscious that she was lost in.

"_Sam_," Andy whispered.

Hailey looked down at her confused. _'Who was Sam?'_ she slightly slapped Andy hoping to get her back to full alertness.

Andy's eyes popped opened. She looked at Hailey with a busted lip and a black eye. "Are you okay?"

Hailey gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? I mean you were the one shot and all."

Andy looked over at her right shoulder.

One of Hailey's hands was clutching a cloth of some kind as it put pressure on it the wound in her shoulder "Yeah I'm fine."

Andy sat up and looked around for an escape. She saw a door that was open and it looked like it led into an office of some kind. Staggering to her feet, Andy gets up and heads over there.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming up with a plan to get us out of here."

She goes into the office and there is a phone. She goes for it and dials a number in a hurry.

"Who are you going to call?"

"I don't know. I just dialed."

* * *

"Sam what's going on?" Traci asked.

Sam had called Traci, Nick and Fiona to come to his office.

"I made break."

"Break what kind of break?" Nick asked knowing that Sam means something to do with finding Andy.

"I was giving information that narrowed it down to two operations. So I say we split up into teams and find our girl."

"That's great." Traci said as her phone begin to ring.

At the same time so did Sam's.

Nick was over the moon. They were so close to finding Andy. He picked up Fiona and hugged her tight.

Just as Sam what going to answer the phone he heard Traci say "What do you mean she missing?!"

He looked down at the phone. He didn't know the number. "Swarek," He answered.

"_Sam!"_

"Andy?"

* * *

**So leave a review tell me what you think.**

**Thoughts or ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few. I had trouble trying to figure out how to start this chapter. And work has been crazy.**

**I will try to update more. **

**Disclaimer- nope don't own it or It wouldn't of ended last week with Sam being shot. *i'm still crying***

* * *

Panic came over Sam hearing the voice he has been longing to hear when he finally hears in it.

But he also hears Panic and hurt in her voice.

"Andy where are you?" He asked moving to the white board in his office before scribbling a very untidy 'Trace the phone call' on it.

Nick and Fiona started doing as Traci told them, both of them scrambling to their feet to trace the call.

"I don't know. Some kind of warehouse."

"Okay, Are you alone or hurt?"

"No, and Yes."

He didn't care that she wasn't alone at the moment it was the fact that she was hurt that had him worried "Where are you hurt?"

"My…" She was cut off. Phone line went died.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled hitting the wall.

"We got a location!" Fiona yelled.

Sam quickly pulled himself together so he could find her.

* * *

Andy was cursing herself that in a moment of panic she called Sam again.

Of couse she knows his number by heart.

When she noticed that the phone line had went dead, she knew that line had been cut.

She quickly turned to Hailey who just looked terrified. "Come one we have to play possum." Andy said stumbling back to her.

"What?"

"We have to act like we are still out."

"Why?" She asked helping Andy back down to the ground.

"He cut the phone line." She said as she waits for Hailey to resume the position she was in earlier, so that she could lay her head in her lap.

After they we back on the ground, Hailey whispered "I'm scared."

"I know me too. If and when he comes back in here, act asleep, he might come to check if we are alive or not. If he checks our pulse do not flinch just act asleep okay."

Hailey just nodded afraid to speak as tears fell down her face.

A few minutes later the door swung open. Just like Andy had thought, Anton came to check on them, He just checked their pulses and cursed that they were still alive but not awake yet. He left with a loud bang of the door.

As soon as it was safe Hailey started talking. "Who's Sam?"

"What?"

"Sam. Who is he?"

"a um… Someone I work with. Why?"

"Right before you woke up you said his name. And you called him."

"He is… was my partner."

* * *

Blackstone and Xavier walked straight into the parade room where Nick, Fiona, Traci and Sam we all waiting on them to arrive "What do you guys know?"

"We know her location." Traci said.

"And she isn't alone and she hurt." Sam said.

"Alright well, lets go get her!" Blackstone said walking out.

Marlo was walking by when everyone was walking out. "What's going on?"

Sam was the only one answer. "Andy's in trouble." Was all he said and kept on walking.

"Let me kn.." She stopped midsentence as she saw someone from her past.

Someone she thought she would never see again. Someone that knew every little thing about her.

"Xavier."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave a review.**

**Also with the next idea I have for a story I need a little help. Anyone with that is a nurse , doctor or know about medical stuff please send me a message. **

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey there. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. **

**So I do need some help. Anyone that knows anything medical please pm me. I don't want to sound like an idiot in the next story.**

* * *

Xavier and Marlo just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Xavier's head snapped up when Blackstone yelled for him.

"I've got to go." He mumbled as he started to run towards the group. He couldn't believe he saw her after all this time. And she still looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. But he can't think about that now. He needed to focus on Andy.

* * *

Marlo couldn't believe that she just saw him, after all this time. She needed to talk to someone about seeing someone that could only be described as a blast from the past. That someone was the only person that knew about him, her therapist.

* * *

Hailey was sitting against the wall with Andy's head in her lap. She was ready to get out of here and get Andy some help. She was brought out of thought when Andy started crying in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

She wanted to let Andy sleep. She was going to just talk to her, just to soothe and calm her. She started talking about anything and everything that she thought would take Andy to happy a place instead of the nightmare she was having, the one she was stuck in.

She was relived that Andy had stopped crying but then she noticed that she was covered in a cold sweat. The wound was infected and now Andy had a fever.

Great.

Hailey watched the expression on Andy face change. Even though her nightmare was over, her face still showed worried. Until Andy found her happy place.

"Sam,"

* * *

Fiona, Traci, Nick, Sam, Blackstone and Xavier were all in a SUV leading five squad cars to the location they tracked when Andy called.

The tension in the SUV was so think that you could cut it with a knife, to Xavier anyway. He knew that Andy was close with her last two partners he just didn't know how close. From the tension that he was feeling. It was a close bond, beyond what he had even imagined.

Fiona couldn't stand the quietness. "So you're Andy's partner right now?"  
When Blackstone and Xavier showed up no-one introduced them.

"Uhh. Yeah." Was all he answered.

"So we all know you're her partner. But does her partner have a name?"

"Sorry. I'm Detective Xavier Reed."

"I'm officer Fiona Swarek, that's-" pointing to Traci, "Detective Traci Nash, and that" pointing to Sam, "is Detective Sam Swarek and this is Officer Nick Collins."

Xavier just smiled and nodded when everyone looked at him.

"Nick and Sam were Andy's old partners."

Now he has names to faces for people from Andy's past.

* * *

When Andy woke up Hailey was ready to ask who Sam really was to her.

"Hey," Andy said waking up.

"Hey, How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Yeah well that's because you have been."

Andy let out a soft chuckle that turned to a moan. "Thanks for the reminder."

Things were quiet for a few minutes.

"Who is Sam really to you?"

Andy looked at her confused. "I told you. He was my partner."

"So you dream about your old partner all the time?" Hailey asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare. I was telling you to go to a happy place. I watched your face. You went from having a horrified expression on it, to almost smiling. And then you said Sam."

Andy sighed. Of Course her happy place would be with him. "He's the love of my life." She said as a tear broke feel.

Hailey knew there was more. "Then why are you undercover? Why are you with Xavier?"

"Because. Sam is moving on so this is me moving on. I love him. I do. And all I want for him is to be happy. And he is with her. So I left. I couldn't stay and watch him be happy with someone else. And Xavier is helping me get over that."

Hailey had tears in her eyes. Just when she was about to say something, the door busted open.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? So when I started this story I was going to hand Marlo her ass but then I started to like her. So Xavier and I came up with them having history. **

**so let me know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys how are you?**

**I just wanted to put this chapter out its kind of more of a filler because work life is starting to get crazy again. People who work in retail know what I mean. lol.**

**Also just wanted to clear some things up.**

**1. The Anton in this story is Anton Fisher not Anton Hill. (pretty sure Andy would have been made sooner that she was if it was)**

**2. Marlo is in trouble. She is on desk duties until AI finish their investigation her. (On the show her actions caused Kevin Ford to go on a shooting rampage in my story she just ran off Andy) **

** whole swamping of partners. one Sam is a detective now so he cannot be Andy's partner. two Yes nick is her partner but Xavier is her _UC partner_.**

**4. Also sorry for the short chapters.**

**Now that's clear. Linda P- No they do not watch it YET. we are all planning to have a day to watch all episodes because I have them on DVD and Itunes (little obsessed I know)**

**acras- thanks for the response. **

**Jelly Bean- You're the best.**

* * *

When the SUV carrying everyone to find Andy reached its location, Xavier looked at the surroundings. He had never been here before.

"How did we get this location?" He asked as everyone was putting on their vest or loading their guns.

"We traced it from a phone call." Fiona answered as she was making sure her vest was on properly tugging on the straps.

"Who's phone call?" He asked checking is gun one last time.

"Andy called me and we traced the call." Sam answered as he let Fiona make sure the Velcro to his vest was tight.

"Okay enough chit-chat. We got a UC to save. Xavier and Fiona you're with me. Swarek, Collins and Nash you go that way and well go the other." Blackstone said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blackstone's group had found and detained Anton.

As soon as they put him in the back of the waiting squad car Blackstone told them to go help the search for Andy.

"So are you with Andy?" Fiona asked as they check rooms looking for Andy.

"W…what?" Xavier asked stunted from her bluntness. She had no filter.

"Are you and Andy together?"

"Umm that's kind of personal." He said opening the door to another room and scanning inside.

"So you are." She said still checking rooms.

"I didn't say that." He said looking at her.

"No, but you didn't deny it."

Xavier just cleared his throat.

Fiona laughed at his shyness all of a sudden.

"Look just a heads up. My uncle is going to fight for her."

* * *

"Okay this is the last one on this side. Let's hope she still here." Traci said as she motioned for Sam to open the door. Which he did the Swarek way.

And the hit gold.

They found her.

"Andy!" They all said running into the room.

Hailey was on about to scream when she heard Andy say "Sam."

Sam came to Andy's side and looked at her shoulder. "God." He said at the sight.

He carefully picked her up bridle style.

Traci and Nick helped Hailey up. They all walked out to an awaiting ambulance.

* * *

Just as Andy was about to be put in the back of the ambulance Xavier and Fiona came running out.

"Andy!" Xavier yelled running to her.

"Xavier." Andy said right before he kissed her. They both got into the back on ambulance.

Sam stood watching as his heart was broken.

Had he lost her?

"You must be Sam?" Hailey asked coming up to him.

"Ah. Yeah."

"I'm Hailey. Andy saved me."

"Nice to meet you."

"Look Andy told me something." She paused for a moment knowing what he had just seen. "Fight for her if you still want her. She still loves you" She said and walked to a waiting car.

Sam watched her go.

Was there still hope?

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think? **

**I promise I will update soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to start out by saying sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Work is getting crazy with the up coming Holidays so I have very little time for myself. But I will make an effort to update more often.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it a little bit longer but I want out of idea's right now. And i'm sorry I did leave it on a cliffhanger so don't can't me.**

**Jenna- is the best.**

**Disclaimer- nope not mine...**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Xavier asked the doctor when he exited the room and found him in the hallway.

"She's going to make a full recovery." The doctor said patting him on the shoulder. "You can go in now."

Xavier took a deep breath before going in. He knew he had to tell her about seeing Marlo and even their past. It would only be fair to.

"Hey," He said walking into the room.

"Hi," Andy said waving her hand for him to come in and sit down. She knew she had to tell him to truth about her last two partners.

"How you feeling?" He asked sitting down.

"Like I've been shot." She joked with him. But she turned serious within seconds.

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time,causing them to both laugh softly . "You go first." Xavier told her.

* * *

"Officer Marlo Cruz, Do you know why you are here today?" Elaine Peck asked out of all the white shirts at the table Marlo stood in front of.

"Yes Ma'am." Marlo said in her uniform, hair braided and arms crossed behind her back.

"Okay tell us why you think you are here officer." A older gentlemen asked.

"I hid my disorder from my peers for years." The brunette officer told the people.

"Why did you hide for so long?" Her old S.W.A.T Sergeant asked.

"I was scared that people would think I couldn't do my job. A job I love ."

"You do relies that because that you hid it from us instead of telling us there is going more punishment." Her old Sergeant told her.

"I understand sir."

"Good, we will review everything you had to say today and come to a conclusion and will give you an answer tomorrow." Peck said by way of dismissing Marlo.

* * *

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing?" Fiona asked her uncle when she saw what looked like he was clearing out his desk.

Sam didn't look up. "I'm taking a break."

"From what?"

"Everything." The dark haired detective said.

"What happened uncle Sammy?"

"She's happy. And I'm not going to ruin that again."

"What do you mean she's happy?"

* * *

_Sam approached her hospital room with flowers in hand. He stopped right outside the door fixing to knock but then he hears the words that would stop him from taking another step._

_"I'll always love you.". They came from Andy._

_Sam dropped the flowers in the nearby trashcan on his way out._

* * *

Xavier and Andy just got telling each other about their true love. Both of them feeling like the weight of the world was off their shoulders.

"Xavier I'll always love you, but as a friend."

"And me you too Andy."

She sighed fixing to tell him that Marlo was the reason she left in the first place.

"Look I'm not sure if you are going to give Marlo another try but when I left she was with Sam."

"Sam? You're Sam?"

She cringed at the words. Sam wasn't hers anymore. "Yeah that Sam."

"Andy one of the officers that was with us when we found you guys, told me he was going to fight for you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"What was her name?" He asked himself rubbing his temple. "Fiona, told me that. She said her uncle was going to fight for you."

"Uncle?"

"That's what she told me." He told her. Knowing she was confused by the information.

She needed to be alone for a little bit, she needed time to think"Look why don't you go check on Hailey then go talk to Marlo?"

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm fine go. Tell Hailey to come see me when she can."

Xavier kissed her on the check "Will do." And he walked out the door.

* * *

"Uncle Sam. This isn't you. Giving up so easy." Fiona stated as she watched now from his bed as he was packing a bag.

"I know it's not Fiona, but she's happy and I'm going to get in the way." He said from his closet.

"Well, where are you going?" She asked out in a puff.

"To you're mom's"

"Mom will send you right back here and you know it."

"Not if I tell her I just need a break." He said now at his looking for the box with the ring in it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Fiona asked as she watched her uncle look at the ring.

* * *

This was his last stop before he headed to Sarah's. He stopped at the Penny where everyone was and told them he was going on a short holiday.

Now, after the Penny, here he was outside Andy's hospital door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. He heard a soft 'come it'.

"Hey," He said stepping inside.

"Sam, hey." She said smiling at him.

"Umm.. I won't be long I'm sure Xavier will be back any second. I uh. I won't be around for a few weeks I'm going to see my sister. I just wanted to come say bye."

That stung Andy, badly "Sam I-"

"No let me get this out." He took another breath.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done in our relationship. I never meant to hurt you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Even if that meant with Luke, Nick and even Xavier. I just want you to be happy." He paused, trying to control his emotions. "I love you Andy and I always will. But I want you to be happy."

Sam took a minute before he got out the ring box. "I uh got this a little while ago and put it away. I bought it for you and you only. Even if we don't have a future together I want you to have it. Because it's for you."

He put the box in her hand and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you." Before he left.

The whole time tears were running down her face. When she opened the box she couldn't hold back the sobs at seeing the beautiful ring in the box.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you guys think? Leave a comment in the box below. **

**I promise on my next day off I will write some and try to get a new chapter out soon.**


End file.
